The Dark Side of The Moon
by My little doctor
Summary: The Dursleys abandoned Harry when they saw him on there doorstep. He was brought up on the street. Also I am only 13, so I am sorry if it is terrible, but please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Marvel, or Sherlock. Sorry if anything is misspelled, I am not good at spelling.

Summary: The Dursleys abandoned Harry when they saw him on there doorstep. He was brought up on the street. Harry met Thor and Loki when he was five. Sherlock, Mycroft and John came along a little later. There all magical. What happens when they go to Hogwarts?

Tags: Genuis!Harry, Dark!Harry, Dark!Friends, Genuis!Holmes, Powerful!DarkSix

Just a little background: Thor and Loki got trapped in there four yr old bodies a year before they met Harry. Sherlock and Mycroft ran away from home because life was just so Boring. They met John who had gotten separated from his parents two days ago. They lived together for a few monthes before they ran into Harry, Thor and Loki and became instant friends. Thats were this story starts.

* * *

Dumbledore paced in his office. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to take him in and abuse him to make him the perfect weapon! Now all his plans were ruined, all thanks to his foolish decsion. Dumbledore thought as his pacing increased.

It started 11 years ago when he had decided to make a fake prophecy, in order to lure Tom into a trap. He knew he could not tell anyone else because there could be a traitor anywhere. When the Potters died,he arrived a little too late but, he did not expect young Harry to survive. Since he did, he was planning to have Harry become the Savior of the Wizarding World. Of course he needed him to be pliable and look up to him as a savior, so he planned to send him to his relatives, to get abused, where in eleven years he would save him by bringing him into the Wizarding World. Well, he may not consent it but it was for the Greater Good.

Dumbledore felt his wards go off and quickly sat down, putting on his grandfather facade. When he heard the knock he called "Come in!" in a happy voice.

Minerva Mcgonagall rushed in looking panicky and esscatic at the same time. She quickly told him what happend."Albus! Harry Potter's letter just got made, as well as five others who live in the same appartment!" She rushed to say, very excited. She was the only one that knew Harry Potter had dissappeared. Only a year ago, they had gone to the Dursley's house because Albus had Finally stopped being sure of himself and checked the wards around the house.

When he had seen that the wards were never even created, he had fire-called Minerva and they both went to check on them, only to find that the Dursley's had abandoned him in an ally way, in London.

Albus quickly stood up and looked at Minerva expectedly. She handed him the letters.

 _Harry Potter_

 _2 Bedroom_

 _Apartment 221B_

 _Cheap Suite's_

 _London_

Albus looked at the names of the others, to see who he could possibly be living with.

 _Loki Odison_

 _Thor Odison_

 _Sherlock Holmes_

 _Mycroft Holmes_

 _John Watson_

Two sets of brothers? Who would have thought. Albus looked back at Minerva. "Well, Minerva, lets go introduce them to the Wizarding World, shall we?

* * *

Two people suddenly appeared in an _alley_ way dressed in weird robe like clothes. Everyone looked at them strangely, as they walked towards a appartment complex called Cheap Suite's. They walked up to the desk and asked for appartment 221B.

Albus had to use a small compulsion charm on him to get him to take them to the apartment. When they got there, he turned and asked the attendant to leave them be for now. Of course, he listened.

He knocked twice. Two people came to the door. One had blonde hair, and a slightly handsome face, for one so young. His hair reached just below his shoulders. He had a long sleeved shirt that looked slightly metallic and skinny jeans. He had a small red vest on that vairly reached his stomach and had short sleeves. The back of it brushed his knees.

The second one, slightly shorter had black hair that was pushed back. His hair ended just above his shoulders. He wore a green t-shirt that looked leafy and black skinny jeans. His face had a similar look to the other one. He wore a no hoodie silver jacket.

"Hello! I am Albus Dumbledore. I was wondering if I could speak to your guardian?" Albus asked in a grandfatherly voice.

"We do not have any guardians for you to speak to." Said the one with black hair.

Albus was surprised when he said that but answered "Well if I could come in and talk with everyone in this apartment, then?"

They looked at each other before nodding at them. They moved and went back inside with the Professors following them.

They walked into a bland room that had the rest of them in it. Albus sat on the couch, followed by Minerva. "Well, I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall and this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Now, if you could please introduce your selves?" Minerva asked as she studied them.

The one with black hair from the door said "I am Loki Odison." He pointed at the blonde next to him "He is Thor Odison."

Someone else spoke up. "I am John Watson." He was the shortest one there, with short slightly messy dirty blonde hair. He had on a slightly thick brown jacket, with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. He had blue slacks on.

A person with cropped brown hair said "I am Mycroft Holmes." He had on a long coat that reached the back of his knees. His shirt was a deep blue and his pants a dark brown. He nodded to the one next to him. "He is Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock was looking at them with a curious expression. He had a long blue trench coat that nearly reached the floor. There was a dark blue scarf tied around his neck. He had a dark green shirt with a black pair of slacks.

The final person looked up and his eyes flashed the killing curse green. He let out a Cheshire like grin and said "Me? Well,I" He chuckled. "I am Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Thor or Sherlock. Sorry for any misspelled words.

By the way, in Hogwarts, on the days they do not have to wear robes, expect them to be in this clothing unless I say they are not in the story.

* * *

Albus and Minerva watched the self-proclaimed Harry Potter. He had long black hair and sometimes it would look blood red. Loose it would probably reach his waist, but currently it was tied up in a high pony tail and curled out at the bottom, which ended near the middle of his back, and he had some loose hair framing his slightly feminine face. He had no glasses like they expected and bright Avada Kedavra eyes. He had a green leather jacket, with a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Well, I must ask where are your guardians?" Albus insisted. He needed to know who Harry had grown up with.

"We already told you! We don't have any guardians." Thor shouted, trying to get them to stop asking.

"Well, you can'tve raised your-selves, now can you?" Minerva asked disapprovingly.

"Actually, we did raise our-selves." Harry interrupted. He was tired with all this talk and wanted to get to the point. "Now, would you please tell us why you are even here?"

"Well, have any of you ever done something strange? When your emotional, perhaps?" Albus asked, realizing that he would not get anything out of him.

They all looked at each other, before cautiously turning back and nodding. They looked slightly wary of them now, though.

"Well, that was magic. You are all accepted to Hogwarts: Shcool of Wicthcraft and Wizardy." Albus said joyfully. He took out there letters and handed them to the recipents.

"Alright, we believe you, mainley 'cause we knew for awhile." Seeing the questioning look, Harry continued. "We had stumbled upon Diagon Alley, when we were eight. After finding a few books, we have been studying since." Refusing to tell them the truth, not that they new.

"I guess thats all we needed then. Come on Albus." Minerva said, completely ruining Albus' plans to go with them. They left, Albus still trying to find an excuse to stay.

* * *

Harry sneered, looking at the door which the professors had just left through.

"Come on, lets go turn everything on." Harry ordered. Thor went to a blank wall and pressed a radom, to another person, spot. A red scaner appeared behind his hand. The walls suddenly drew up and computers of all kinds came out. On one of the walls, there was a wall length keyboard with a floating screen above it.

Sherlock looked at harry and said "You know... I think it is very good we already knew about magic, thanks to Thor and Loki... If not, we would have been manipulated very badly."

Loki looked at all of them." I agree. Without us, it would have been bad. He looked like he was trying to use legilimency. I am very glad that we decided to teach you occlumeny." He stated.

Thor shook his head. "I still do not understand why some Asgardians decided to move here long ago. Now all our history and our world are lost to them."

Harry chuckled. "I don't think we will ever understand that. Now get to work, we have to hack into the Pentegon, for are client."

* * *

Harry and his friends entered the barrier in king cross. All of them were emotionless. They may have come early, but there are bound to be other early comers. They quickly got on the train and found an empty compartment.

As soon as they got in, Harry cast a locking and sliencing charm, along with a ward that made the compartment invisible to people not looking for them specifically.

The reason why they could use their wands, was because they got them in Knockturn ally. Even though they were all amazing at wandless magic. Harry could do wandless and wordless magic, the others still needed to use trigger words.

Harry had Elder wood, which is suprising considering that the Elder Tree was extinct, and Horned Serpent horn for a core. It was 11 1/2" inches long. Mycroft had Acacia wood and Dragon Heartstring for a core. The wand was 13" inches long.

Loki has Beech wood and Veela hair for a core. His wand is the longest, at 15" inches long. John has Blackthorn wood and a Thunderbird tail feather for a core. His wand is the shortest at 10" inches long. Sherlock's wand is Cherry wood and Dragon Heartsting for a core. His wand is 12" inches long.

Thor's wand is Chestnut wood and a White River Monster Spine for a core. His wand is 14" inches long. None of them have the usaul trace most wands have.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked up from his book when a voice rang out saying there was only five minutes till they arrive at Hogwarts. He looked at the others and said "Put the map away, I am going to take down the wards."

Thor used his wand to shink down the map of Hogwarts, with all the people on it, that they stole from two red heads. He reached up and put it in his trunk. They all knew it would be safe because they had the top trunks from Knockturn, as well as there own wards, which they had full confidence in.

The Train slowly came to a stop and they all got out. Harry led them to the giant that was shouting "Firs' year' over 'ere!" Everyone followed him as the giant, he found out his name was Hagrid, to the Great Lake. "No mor' tha' four a boa'!" Hagrid called.

Harry, Sherlock, Loki, and Thor got in one boat, on the edge, of the line of boats. Mycroft and John got in with bushy, brown haired know-it-all and a very shy boy, who was holding a toad. Hagrid shouted, "Forwar'!" and the boats started moving.

Harry looked around after they got to the bend in the lake. When everyone saw Hogwarts, they gasped. Harry was proud when all his friends did was widen there eyes slightly. When they got to the castle, Hagrid yelled, "Put yer 'eads dow'!"

Harry looked forward at the moss covered cave and quickly ducked, to avoid geting hit by it. The boats stopped by a ledge that had a giant door with some stairs leading to it. Hagrid led them to the door and knocked, heavily, three times.

The door opened to show a stern looking witch, with green robes and a pointed hat. Harry recognized her, as one of the two people that came to his appartment. Minerva Mcgonagall, if Harry remebered right, which he knew he did.

Hagrid anounced to Mcgonagall, "The firs' years professer Mcgonagall." She looked at all of them. "Follow me." She said in a scotish accent.

Harry met up with the rest of his friends, as they walked into the Entrance Hall. Professor Mcgonagall led them past the Great Hall and into a side chamber. "I shall be right back." She said as she went back through the door they had come through.

Harry looked at the bushy haired girl with masked, disgust. She was talking, very loudly, about how much she knew when she only read a few chapters ahead. Honestly, if your going to brag, you should at least try to buy out the store and read, along with understand the books, like Harry had.

His entire libary, consisted of 9,821 books, from the magicical world alone. From both worlds together he had around 24,396 books. He had read all of them and had forced his friends to read all of them as well.

All of his books were divided amoung his and his friends trunks. Their libary section's were all filled completly.

Screams from behind brought Harry out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw ghosts over head. They were mumbling amongst them selves. "Oh! What are you doing here? First years? Already?" One ghost asked.

The door opened to reveal Professor Mcgonagall. "Move along!" She shouted at the ghosts. They quickly went through the wall.

Harry listenend as Mcgonagall talked about the four houses, even though he already knew; He did not want to chance being wrong about something. She was quite biased towards Gryffindor, if you asked him.

After her speech, she lead them back into the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. They all got crowded in between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Mcgonagall went into a side door and came back with a stool and a hat. Harry recalled it was the Sorting Hat.

(This is where the sorting song is, but I am not puting it in.)

He was slightly unerved when he found out it read your mind in order to sort you. Mcgonagall started talking again, "When I call your name, come up and try on the Sorting Hat."

A red head yelled, " I'm going to kill Fred and George! They were going on about fighting a troll!"

"Abbot, Hannah!"

This continued until they reached the H's.

"Holmes, Mycroft!"

Mycroft walked up to the stool and sat down, his mask firmly in place. After a few seconds, the brim opened up and shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Sherlock got called up next and went into Ravernclaw, as well.

"Odison, Thor!" Was called a few minutes after. When he went up, he got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Odison, Loki!"

Loki got sorted into Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry!" Wispers broke out immediately. Harry walked up, his face blank. As he sat down, Mcgonagall put the hat on his head. He startled slightly as he got pulled into his mind.

"Oh... What do we have here?"

Harry looked around. He was in his main building. The walls were dark blue and the floor was made made of dark wood. There were blood red carpets on the floor. Along the walls were books that held his new memories, that he has not sorted yet. In the center of the room, there was a round table, that had a mini hollagraphic maze on it. The walls were made of books that had quizzes in them. In order to get to his memories you have to awnser all the questions correctly and they have questions from every single book he ever read. None of them are multiple choice and all need full sentences; Of course it does not say anything, exept the questions. Some of the books are traps as well.

He uses the mini maze to put his memories in the maze. Every now and then he changes the maze as well.

"Ah... Well I looked through everything and you would fit in perfectly in Ravenclaw, with your IQ level. But you are cunning and ambitious. You could go Into Hufflepuff, with the loyalty to your friends, but you are not friendly enough to go there. You can't be a Gryffindor, as while you are brave, you are not willing to help others. That leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You could go into Ravenclaw, but I am afraid they would hurt them selves, while trying to get to your level. So Slytherin it is." The voice rang in his head before, he was thrust back into the Great Hall.

"Better be... Slytherin!"

The entire hall went quiet, shock clear on their faces, even the Slytherins. It was broke when Loki started clapping. Slytherin table started to clap politely. The rest of the hall erupted in denials.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and cast a sonorus. "Silence!" He yelled. Everyone quieted down. "Continue, Professor Mcgonagall."

Harry went to his seat at the Slytherin table. Loki moved over slightly and Harry sat next to him.

Harry observed the hall as the sorting continued. Everyone was either staring at him or pretending it never happend; The latter was only the Slytherin table. When he looked at the proffessor's table, Harry felt a gentle prod at his mind; Two of them. He quickly pushed them out and watched Dumbledore and the man sitting next to him, wearing all black with a crooked nose and onyx eyes; Both of their eyes widened, only for a second. He would need to watch them.

Harry was brought from his thoughts, when he heard a call of, "Watson, John!"

He watched as John walked and sat on the stool. It took a few seconds, but then, "Hufflepuff!" was called. Everyone cheered and the HufflePuffs greeted their new member.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet and looked at him. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." The Headmaster clapped and the feast appeared, causing everyone to cheer and most first years to gasp. He then sat down and gestured to the table and everyone began eating and talking.

Loki looked at Harry. "What are we going to do, Harry?"

He instantly knew what he was talking about. "We are going to show our knowledge and if we are not all in the top six spots, you will train until you are. We will not be holding back. If someone comes to us for help, we will only help if, we all can tolerate them. We will come to the top of the Slytherin house and start recruiting people during sixth year." He, of couse, was planning on becoming the next Dark Lord or, if he is still alive, join Voldemort, as his partner, as he refused to be anything less. "Now eat, we will discuse this at 5:00, in the astronomy tower, with the others."

Loki nodded and started putting food on his the food turned to dessert and then their where groans from the Gryffindor table as Ron Wealsey, started stuffing his face. Harry calmly took a piece of choclate cake, next to him. After everyone finished the feast disappeared, only with a groan from a certain red-headed Gryffindor.

Dumbledore stood up agian and drew the attention to himself. "Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few..." Dumbledore continued talking and Harry had nearly pushed himself into his mind to work on plans, when he said something, interesting. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death." Harry snorted, that was just like an order, that there was something important being hidden their. They were definitely going there at some point. Then he continued and Harry quickly cast a spell on himself and Loki that will block all sound from intering it, once he heard it. "Now let us sing the school song!"

Harry looked at Loki and they both disbeliveingly said, "Really?" Harry continued. "What is wrong with him? I was hoping he had stopped that tradition." Harry cancelled the spell once they stopped singing, only hearing the end of the Weasley twins funeral march. "Ah, music," Dumbledore said, pretending to wipe a tear out of his eye. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

When they got to the door, Harry quickly relayed what he told Loki to the others. He followed the rest of the Slytherins to their common room, in the dungeons.


End file.
